


broken walls

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Series: time of rose-colored cheeks [5]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Character Study, Co-workers, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: selama bekerja di yourfairytales, hal yang paling tidak disukai byungchan adalah ketika seseorang berceletuk, “lho kamu sudah lama kenal sejin, kan? harusnya tahu dong tentang ini dan itu.” atau “kamu kan yang paling dekat dengan sejin. masa bilang ini dan itu saja tidak bisa.”
Relationships: Choi Byungchan & Lee Sejin
Series: time of rose-colored cheeks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965223
Kudos: 2





	broken walls

selama bekerja di yourfairytales, hal yang paling tidak disukai byungchan adalah ketika seseorang berceletuk, “lho kamu sudah lama kenal sejin, kan? harusnya tahu dong tentang ini dan itu.” atau “kamu kan yang paling dekat dengan sejin. masa bilang ini dan itu saja tidak bisa.” — karena (1) byungchan memang 'orang lama', alias yang sudah bergabung dengan jasa _wedding organizer_ ini sejak namanya belum resmi berganti, alias sejak masih dipegang oleh sulung keluarga lee. kalau dibilang sudah lama kenal yourfairytales, ya, itu benar. tapi dibilang sudah lama mengenal sejin dan tahu segala hal tentangnya? permisi, ia saja baru berkenalan dengan sejin dua tahun lalu, selepas ia menamatkan studi di luar negeri, sebagai rekan kerja dan _bukan_ sebagai sahabat. itu artinya, informasi personal yang ia tahu masih sangat terbatas. paling-paling seputar pola kerja, estetika pilihan, dan preferensi makanannya yang lumayan ketat.

lalu, (2) definisi dekat itu relatif. byungchan dan sejin dekat secara jarak; orang luar pasti sering mendapati mereka duduk berdua sambil mendiskusikan proyek, atau datang bersama di berbagai pertemuan resmi. tapi apakah dekat secara jarak bisa otomatis mendekatkan perasaan mereka? tidak. banyak yang belum byungchan pahami tentang lelaki yang sehari-harinya kerap ia panggil “bos” dan “mas sej” itu. jangankan berbagi kisah percintaan, berbagi keresahan tentang kerja dan masa depan saja byungchan kadang sungkan. sejin pernah bilang komunikasi adalah sesuatu yang penting untuk menjaga kekompakan tim, tapi byungchan juga merasa … di balik senyum cerah dan gestur mengayomi, masih ada dinding tebal yang membuat sosok sejin cenderung susah dijangkau.

jadi begitu. jangan pernah bersikap seolah-olah byungchan adalah 'pawang' sejin, yang mengetahui serba-serbi sejin dari a sampai z. sampai sekarang ia pun berusaha mengenal sejin luar dalam seperti halnya rekan-rekan kerja yang lain. ketika ada desas-desus ia dapat perlakuan spesial dari sejin, maka percayalah, itu 100% murni karena byungchan dianggap 'senior', dianggap paling tahu perjalanan yourfairytales dari awal sampai sekarang.

“tapi kamu sendiri sering bilang kamu anak emasnya bang sejin, ya wajar kalau orang-orang nganggep kamu dan bang sejin _sedekat_ itu, coy.” komentar kookheon, sambil menyeruput segelas kopi hangat di tangan.

sudah satu jam lamanya byungchan dan kookheon duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu studio. tidak, mereka tidak sedang lembur mengerjakan tanggungan masing-masing malam ini, atau sibuk mengecek kesiapan pernikahan yang akan berlangsung esok pagi. pernikahan terdekat sudah berhasil mereka 'garap' beberapa hari yang lalu. bulan ini hanya tinggal pernikahan yang akan berlangsung minggu depan. tidak seperti pernikahahan sebelumnya, calon mempelai hanya meminta bantuan terkait _venue_ , dekorasi, dan dokumentasi. tim mereka tak perlu menghubungi vendor katering, rias pengantin, atau produksi souvenir. kalau dari informasi yang byungchan dapat, keduanya sudah banyak menemukan vendor secara mandiri, dengan bantuan keluarga dan koneksi yang dimiliki. baguslah, tidak semua calon mempelai sesemangat itu mempersiapkan segala sesuatu sendiri, tanpa adanya interupsi — beberapa kasus yang ditangani byungchan, malah orangtua mempelai yang berusaha mendominasi penentuan ini dan itu. sampai kadang ia harus menengahi agar tidak timbul perdebatan panjang.

yang dilakukan byungchan dan kookheon sekarang cuma membuka sesi curhat anak muda. duduk santai melepas lelah, saling menertawakan kejadian-kejadian yang berlangsung di sekitar mereka, juga berbagi pesan pada satu sama lain. yang lain harusnya tadi juga ikut bergabung bersama mereka, tapi banyak yang pamit pulang terlebih dahulu. barusan saja yuvin melambaikan tangan sambil menjawab telepon dari mamanya yang sudah mengomel-ngomel menagih janji untuk dikunjungi. jadilah mereka berdua, ditemani gonggongan anjing milik tetangga dan sayup-sayup suara angin yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela, masih konsisten bertukar kata.

“ah itu … semacam motivasi untuk diri sendiri? kalau akunya nggak sok kenal sok dekat, aku bakal selamanya merasa canggung berhadapan dengan mas sej.” aku byungchan, sambil meremas-remas jemari. bagaimana ya, ia termasuk yang jarang menyampaikan pendapat terkait sejin — ini bahkan pertama kalinya byungchan mengaku di hadapan kawan senasib sepenanggungannya, bahwa ia tidak suka disebut _dekat_ dengan si bos dan dianggap punya _kartu hijau_ dalam pekerjaan? ketika rekan kerja yang lain mulai protes di belakang layar; mempertanyakan kepemimpinan sejin dan beban proyek yang diberikan, byungchan biasanya hanya jadi pihak pendengar. diam di pojok sambil mengangguk-angguk, padahal ia tidak selalu setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka. sejin memang bukan manusia sempurna, hei, memangnya ada manusia sempurna di dunia ini? sebagai pemimpin, masih banyak pr yang harus ia selesaikan, dari segi internal maupun eksternal. tapi bukan berarti sejin tak layak dapat apresiasi positif. sejak sulung keluarga lee meminta adiknya untuk melanjutkan bisnis, merombak brand dan sistem — hingga terlahir yourfairytales, byungchan kira banyak perkembangan yang ia rasakan. ada kemajuan walau sedikit demi sedikit. apakah kawan-kawannya yang banyak menuntut, atau byungchan saja yang terlalu santai? entahlah.

“hah, kamu canggung sama bang sej?” kookheon mendelik, “tiap bertemu, kamu _literally_ menggelantunginya seperti koala. kuberitahu saja, nggak ada yang berani melakukan itu di tim kita selain kamu. perlakuan bang sej padamu juga sebelas dua belas seperti perlakuannya pada minkyu.”

“ih masa?” byungchan mengernyitkan dahi. ia melakukan itu karena sejin pernah bilang butuh pengisi daya harian. ia kira itu semacam kode minta dipesankan makanan spesial, atau ingin santai sendirian tanpa ada yang menganggu. tapi suatu hari byungchan belajar bahwa pengisi daya favorit atasannya itu adalah sebuah pelukan singkat; yang mampu menenangkan hati dan pikirannya secara instan. byungchan tidak tahu darimana teori peluk sebagai pengisi daya berasal, namun karena sejak kecil ia tidak pernah bermasalah dengan _skinship_ , jadi ia oke-oke saja saat sejin memanggilnya untuk mendekat, kemudian berujar “byung, peluk aku.” dengan suara pelan. kalau dilakukan secara konsisten, hitungannya sudah seperti sapaan bukan? byungchan menganggap pelukannya dengan sejin memiliki posisi yang sama dengan ucapan “selamat pagi”, “selamat siang”, atau “selamat malam.” — semacam formalitas antar rekan kerja saja, tak lebih dan tak kurang.

“mas sej nggak pernah minta pelukan ke kamu?”

kookheon hampir tersedak kopi. “ya enggaklah! bayangin bang sej datang ke mejaku sambil ngajak pelukan saja sudah membuatku merinding disko. meski aku dan yuvin sering menggodanya, kami tak pernah terpikir bakal dapat balasan pelukan dan puk-puk dari si abang … apa ya? yang seperti itu bukan _brand image_ bang sej banget.”

“hm ... mas sej kan _brand image_ -nya manis dan mengayomi, rajin, baik hati, mungil … ? walau aku sering kena marah juga kalau sudah melakukan kebodohan.” sebut byungchan, penasaran juga mengapa kawan-kawannya semacam menganggap sejin sebagai pangeran tanpa belas kasih. secara personal ia memang agak tertutup, dan kerap membuat byungchan pikir-pikir ulang sebelum berbagi cerita. tapi untuk pekerjaan, sejin tak pernah pelit membantu dan memberinya banyak masukan. bahkan ketika ia, atau siapapun, bertugas memimpin tim dalam satu resepsi, sejin tidak pernah absen memastikan semua persiapannya berjalan lancar. ia pernah bilang, meski tak selalu terlibat langsung, yourfaitytales adalah tanggung jawabnya. problem sekecil apapun tidak boleh luput dari pengawasan, dan harus dicari penyelesaiannya sesegera mungkin. apa yang seperti itu tergolong jahat? byungchan justru merasa itu adalah bentuk sayang sejin pada rekan-rekannya secara tidak langsung.

“byung, kayaknya di tim kita bang sej _mode_ baik hatinya ke kamu doang deh.”

“bukannya ke semua orang?”

“hhh ni anak kayak sedang digebet tapi gak sadar-sadar.” gerutu kookheon sambil menepuk-nepuk dahi. tapi toh akhirnya setelah itu mereka tak lagi memperdebatkan soal perbedaan sikap sejin pada byungchan dan pada orang lain di sekitarnya. mereka beralih ke topik yang sedang hangat diperbincangkan kawan-kawan minggu ini, tentang pertandingan sepakbola, tentang gosip-gosip dunia hiburan yang viral di linimasa, sampai kasus-kasus yang menimpa para pejabat. karena byungchan termasuk yang terbuka dengan berbagai informasi, ia ikut mendengar cerita kookheon (yang ia yakini 90% berasal dari yuvin), dan balik menceritakan apa yang ia ketahui lewat berita yang dibaca dan ditontonnya saat senggang. di tengah-tengah, kookheon sempat bercerita juga soal patah hatinya di-php gebetan, membuat byungchan turut berduka dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sebagai bentuk penyemangat. kapan ya byungchan terakhir merasa jatuh cinta? sudah lupa. meski sehari-harinya dikelilingi bahasan tentang pernikahan, bahkan diminta untuk mengonsep — menerjemahkan cinta sepasang sejoli dalam bentuk visual, byungchan belum bisa … atau belum nyaman? membayangkan dirinya terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan romantis.

omong-omong soal hubungan. yuvin pernah sekali bertanya padanya, apa ia punya perasaan pada sejin dan ingin punya hubungan spesial dengannya. wah, tentu saja? byungchan menghormatinya sebagai rekan kerja, menyayanginya sebagai teman, dan suatu hari ingin — ingin sekali dekat dengannya seperti layaknya saudara sendiri. atau kalau itu terlalu muluk-muluk, byungchan ingin menjadi orang kepercayaan sejin, tempatnya berbagi, bukan hanya soal pekerjaan, tapi juga problem-problem yang selama ini sering ia pendam sendirian. karena diam-diam byungchan juga ikut khawatir, ketika tak sengaja mendengar percapakan sejin dan kakaknya lewat ponsel. ia tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan secara detail, namun tiap mendapat telepon sejenis dari sang kakak, atau anggota keluarganya yang lain, _mood_ -nya langsung terjun bebas. ia juga pernah tak sengaja melihat sejin menengok ke luar jendela dan menangis tanpa suara, seperti menantikan sesuatu yang tidak pasti. seperti membawa banyak beban dalam pikiran. tapi byungchan merasa belum punya hak untuk mengintervensi, mengajaknya bergabung dalam sesi curhat rutin bersama kawan-kawan. ia merasa belum layak.

“eh, byung. sepertinya aku harus pulang, deh. teman sekamar kosku sedang butuh bantuan.” ujar kookheon sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar ponsel. byungchan mengangguk-angguk, mempersilahkan kawan baiknya itu pamit dari studio. kookheon sempat menawarinya pulang bersama, semacam tidak tega meninggalkan byungchan sendirian malam-malam. tapi byungchan menolak, mengingatkan kalau posisi kos mereka ada di arah yang berseberangan. kalau kookheon memaksa untuk mengantar, ia harus berputar-putar dan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. daripada membuat teman kos kookheon menunggu, lebih baik byungchan pulang seperti biasa, jalan kaki dan naik kendaraan umum.

“yakin gapapa? sori ya.”

“iya, iyaa. santai aja.”

mereka berpisah setelah itu, dengan lambaian tangan dan janji untuk bertemu lagi esok hari. byungchan sudah biasa jadi orang yang paling akhir tinggal di studio seperti ini, kok. harusnya tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan. selama masih belum tengah malam, ia rasa perjalanan menuju kos masih bisa dilampaui dengan mudah.

saat mengecek tiap sudut ruangan, memastikan tidak ada lampu dan aliran listrik yang masih beroperasi, juga mengunci pintu ruangan yang menyimpan barang-barang berharga, tiba-tiba saja terdengar nyanyian lembut yang membuat bulu kuduk byungchan berdiri.

oh. ada panggilan dari ponselnya.

siapa suruh mengatur lagu _ballad_ sebagai _ringtone_? kalau malam-malam diputar kan jadi agak-agak horor. nah yang tak kalah penting dari itu, siapa juga yang meneleponnya malam-malam begini. apa ada barang kookheon yang ketinggalan? atau salah sambung? byungchan bertanya-tanya karena ia jarang mendapatkan telepon di atas jam 9, kecuali posisi tim sedang _hectic_ dan butuh bantuannya 24/7, atau ada kabar penting dari keluarga.

segera dihampirinya ponsel yang tergeletak di sofa. sebelum panggilan diangkat, terlebih dahulu ia lihat nama siapa yang terpampang.

_Bosqu._

“lho, ada apa ya.” byungchan menggaruk-garuk kepala. segera saja ia tekan klik dan dengarkan, pesan apa yang mau sejin sampaikan padanya detik ini juga.

_“byungchannieeee”_

“iya mas sej? mas sej … nggak lagi mabuk kan?”

_“nggak lah ngawur. lagi santai nonton tv begini dibilang mabuk. eh, kamu masih di studio? barusan dapat kabar dari kookheon. betah amat, mau nginap sama lelembut?”_

“mas sej jangan gitu ah!!! ini aku mau pulang.” omel byungchan, sambil berpikir kenapa juga kookheon harus memberi kabar pada sejin kalau ia masih ada di studio? memangnya sejin mama byungchan …

_“oh, oke. hati-hati di jalan yaa.”_

tapi kalau begini rasa-rasanya sejin memang terdengar seperti mama byungchan. haha.

_“btw byung. besok jam 10-an bisa nemenin aku ke rumah kakak?”_

“kak illie? iya bisa.” byungchan menerawang langit-langit, _hmm tumben mas sej mau berkunjung ke rumah kak illie. biasanya dikunjungi kak illie di studio saja ogah-ogahan_ , batin byungchan dalam hati. ya, mungkin ada urusan penting yang mengharuskan sejin bertemu langsung dengan sang kakak — _founder_ dan pemilik asli yourfairytales. urusan yang tentu byungchan tidak ketahui, dan tidak ingin ia cari tahu. anggap saja seperti menemani sejin menemui klien-klien _khusus_ seperti anak pejabat, anak konglomerat, yang kadang membuat byungchan terheran-heran, dari mana mereka sampai tahu jasa _wedding organizer_ yang masih berkembang ini? apakah strategi promosi mereka berhasil … ataukah koneksi orang dalam? hmm.

_“sip, makasih. nanti kita makan-makan di rumah kak illie. orangnya lagi ngidam seafood, tapi kamunya kan gak suka seafood. aku pesankan olahan daging sapi saja ya yang banyak.”_

“huh, mas sej kok tahu aku nggak suka _seafood_?”

_“ya kamu pikir … sudah berapa lama kita sahabatan, byung.”_

eh.

_sahabat?_

tunggu, apa ada sesuatu yang byungchan lewatkan?


End file.
